Huntress of Evil
by Commandant of Heart
Summary: After writing a stupid Mary Sue story I ended up unleashing disaster upon the Symphonia universe. Now it's my job to fix it.
1. Setting the Board

**Commandant: Okay! So this is the first time I've ever done anything like this… Voila! Self-insert!**

**Fia: I can't believe you're doing this.**

**Commandant: Oh shush up. Oh. This is Fia. From now on I have an avatar type spirit muse thing...**

**Fia: Th-thing?!**

**Commandant: Whatever. Disclaimer, Fia!**

**Fia: Commandant does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. Thing... T.T**

I stared at the computer screen in horror. My face was pale.

"What have I done…?"

I stared at the computer screen then at the dozens of candy wrappers around me. I had been on sugar high? Well that explained a lot. Still... what was I thinking?! I grabbed the mouse and scrolled down the word document, scanning the atrocity that I had written.

A Sue. I had written about a Sue. Not just a Sue, but a Drew too! More specifically, Mary Alice Tiffany Bella Marie Sue and Gary Alex Ryan Stephen Edward Drew. Super beautiful, super smart, super good at everything they did. My eyebrows twitched as I continued to stare at the screen.

I went over the thing again and grimaced. A Tales of Symphonia fic. I cannot believe I just wrote about a Sue and Drew in Tales of Symphonia. Oh well. No harm done. I closed the document and shut the computer off. I got up and threw my trench coat on and checked the mirror as I got ready for an excruciating trip to the mall.

_"...You..."_

Whoa. Was I hearing things? What was that?

_"You barely understand the danger you have unleashed upon this world, do you?"_

What??? What danger? I'm completely harmless.

_"Human... You have unleashed a great evil into our world!"_

Wait... I know that voice... I've heard it before, but from where...?

_"You created this monster; therefore you must destroy it yourself."_

Ooh! I know! Origin from Tales of Symphonia! ...Wait. What...?

_"Brace yourself, human!"_

And then... everything went black.

* * *

"_Wake up, human."_

My eyes blinked open at the sound. That voice… had an English accent… I… wait. I was probably hallucinating; last I remembered I was hearing Origin talk like a Mr. Voice. That was probably a hallucination too. Ehhh… Maybe I'll go to sleep. Hallucinations are a bad sign. Maybe sleeping will get rid of them.

"_Human."_

I opened my eyes and saw violet eyes stare down at me. Violet eyes? That's weird… Wait. That's…

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stared at the summon spirit. Was this a dream? Neh. I never remember my dreams if I do dream at all. So… hallucination? I don't think it's possible for the whole room to change because of a hallucination.

I mean, the whole room had changed into a weird throne room. It reminded me of a medieval castle, only everything was much more beautiful. There were these pillars of stone with vines of flowers snaking up them. And the throne. The throne was, well... it looked solid, but at the same time it looked as though it was made out of light. It was like a picture from a fairy tale.

"Origin?"

_"Correct, human."_ he answered, a bit stiffly.

"First of all, stop calling me human. My name's Cecilia. Second, well... uh... I never remember the dreams I have if I even dream at all and I don't think hallucinations can affect a whole room, so... this is real?" I asked, nervously. What the heck was happening? Ooh... wait. I've read stories about this before.

_"Yes, this is real."_ Origin said in a tone that sounded as if he was looking down on me.

"Okay," I said, smiling. Yes. Smiling. I tend to start smiling like crazy when I get nervous, and this was one of those situations that made me nervous. Yeah, I know it's a weird habit. "So... any reason for me being here?"

Instead of answering my question, the room somehow changed into... the Altamira beach? I looked at Origin and... he was still there, just see-through... Some guy suddenly walked through me. As in he passed right through me. I let out a shriek as I looked down at myself. I was also see-through. I gave Origin a "WTF" look.

He just chuckled and told me, _"Just look."_

I turned towards the direction he was looking at and... I saw the most beautiful woman. She was wearing a black bikini and had a statuesque model figure. She had long shimmering blonde hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. My mouth dropped.

"Wh- what is this?! Origin, you pervert!" I was usually better at keeping my emotions in check but, SERIOUSLY?! He brought me here just to look at girls?! WTF?! I am a girl. Gross, Origin. Gross.

The king of spirit's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_"Pervert?"_ he asked in a low dangerous voice. _"I am merely showing you the product of your insane writing."_

My eyes bulged at this.

"Wait... the Sue?"

Altamira suddenly disappeared as it was replaced by the throne room. Origin was solid again...

_"Yes. I believe that is what your kind calls them. Mary Sues..." _Origin all but gagged.

"My kind...?" I asked, a bit insulted. "But, wait... how was that... that creature! my fault?"

_"You wrote about it."_

"And that make it my fault." I stated more than ask. Origin sighed wearily.

_"You see... When one of your kind writes a story, the story affects our world no matter what."_ he explained.

"So the Sue...?"

_"Yes the Mary Sue you wrote about is here, as well as your Gary Drew."_

"Bu-but that wasn't the one I wrote about!" I told the spirit. Origin kinda smiled at me in a creepy way.

_"No, it's not the one you wrote about."_

"But?" I asked, knowing that there was going to be a 'but'.

_"Those creatures you wrote about are like parasites. They multiply."_ he told me, still smiling that creepy smile. The way my face felt, I could bet the expression was priceless.

"Bu-but, it's not like they're doing anything bad, so it's okay, right?!" I asked him. Sues and Drews were like perfect goody-goody two shoes. They weren't evil...

_"You writers are very unaware. Those creatures may be perfect, but they can still be defined as "good guys" or "bad guys"."_ Origin said dryly.

"So Cruxis just might have a bunch of Sues and Drews on their side?" I asked. Origin didn't even need to answer. The look on his face was enough to tell me that yes they did.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about that!" I told the spirit.

_"You must reap what you have sown."_ he told me stoically.

"I what...?"

A white crystal appeared out of no where in a burst of white mana.

_"You must take responsibility for your actions."_ Origin said, as the crystal floated towards me.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the crystal suspiciously.

_"Something that will help you fight those creatures."_

I stared at the crystal a while longer before letting out a long sigh.

"Well, it's not like you're giving me much of a choice." I said as I reached out and took the crystal.

A bright light burst forward from the crystal and then...

* * *

_"Whoa. What was that light? Is... is that a girl?! Hey are you okay? Hey!"_

**Commandant: Cecilia has now received the title Huntress of Evil!!!**

**Fia: You suck.**

**Commandant: Oh, you're just mad that I said thing. Well, you're not. You're a muse. Sorry I said thing.**

**Fia: Hmmph!**

**Commandant: (eye rolls) Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Game Start!

**Commandant: Hello~ ^^**

**Fia: Why are you so happy?**

**Commandant: 'Tis the season to be jolly! Falalalalala! Lalalala!**

**Fia: Wait… is that a candy cane?**

**Commandant: No… (shifty eyes)**

**Fia: HAND IT OVER!!!**

**Commandant: NO! MINE!**

**Fia: Give it up! The last thing we need is for you to think of more Sue ideas!**

**Commandant: You'll never take my candy away from me! (starts running)**

**Fia: Commandant owns nothing. Now, get back here! (chases)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Game Start!**

"…ey… ke up."

Hmm…? Who was that? No, I think I'll sleep for a bit longer…

"Hey, wake up!"

My eyes instantly snap open to send a death glare at the owner of the voice. But, instead of glaring, my eyes ended up widening in shock.

"Hey! She's finally awake!" the owner of the voice shouted out to someone.

Red. The person was wearing red. I only know of one person who would wear something so… red. Lloyd Irving. I was looking at Lloyd Irving! EEEEE-! Wait! No fangirling! Bad Ceci! Bad!

"Oh, you're awake." the lovable little half-elf we all know and love, known as Genis Sage said.

"Um… hi…!" I managed to squeak out. Deep breathe Ceci. Deep breathe. If you keep this up any longer, you're gonna burst out squealing. Cecilia Thompson does not squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay. Maybe sometimes.

"Wh-what was that?" Genis asked, shock evident on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lloyd asked. He looked concerned that I just started squealing. Or screaming depending on how you look at it... I think he thinks that I was screaming.

Time to start acting. Hmm... I've never really acted before, wonder how it'll go... Focus Ceci. Focus.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" I demanded. I meant to sound like I was confused, but it ended up sounding like I was interrogating them. Whoops.

"You're in the House of Salvation near Triet..." Genis said hesitantly like he was approaching a wild animal. Jeez, Genis. I'm not that dangerous, insert psychotic laugh here. Mwahahahahahaha!!! No, seriously. I wouldn't harm a... kitten. Yes, a kitten.

But, Triet. And the world regeneration crew are no where in sight, that would mean that Lloyd and Genis have just been banished from Iselia. And since Lloyd is traveling with Genis, that would mean that this is during the game. Great! Now I don't have to watch an old lady get killed or deal with the king of aghast-muffins. Well, for now anyway.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I-" Genis started before he was interrupted by Lloyd.

"My name's Lloyd Irving!"

"Lloyd!" Genis sent a glare in Lloyd's direction.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused. Lloyd! You're not supposed to just trust complete strangers with your name! But that's why you're so lovable.

"Well, nice to meet you Lloyd. My name is Cecilia Thompson."

Genis looked a bit irked that I had introduced myself, cause now he has to tell me his name! Mwahahahahahaha! Dammit! What's with the laughing?!

"My name's Genis Sage." the half-elf told me hesitantly.

"Yo."

"So Cecilia, what was that light?" Lloyd asked. I looked at Lloyd like he was crazy.

"What light?"

"The light that appeared right before you did." Genis said with a glare.

Awww... He thinks he's dangerous~ Isn't that... no, wait... he is dangerous... Half-elf's gonna stalagmite me in the butt the moment I get him mad...

"Ligh- Aw crap!"

The crystal! I can't believe I forgot about that thing! Origin said I needed that to fight the Mary Sues and Gary Drews! I instantly started searching myself. Oh, hey! I'm still wearing my trench coat! I love you trench coat. Totally irrelevant.

"Hey, did you guys see a crystal when you found me?" I asked the two Sylvarantis.

"A crystal?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda small and white."

"You mean the one around your neck?" Genis asks, pointing at my neck while smirking.

I look down at my neck and there it was, hanging on a silver chain. Sparkly...

"Oh."

"Now do you mind explaining the light? And how you suddenly just appeared out of no where the moment it was gone?" Genis asked using a tone that sounded like he wanted to add 'don't lie to me or I'll burn you'.

"Uhhh... I dunno."

Genis instantly starts glaring.

"Don't know?" he asks in a, well I don't know about you but I think it was pretty scary, his tone I mean.

Well with everything I know he's capable of doing I'm surprised I haven't started hiding behind Lloyd yet. Well, he can't do any of the fancy magic stuff yet but he can still set me on fire. Scary thought...

"Yes! I don't know!" I cried. God, I hate being put under pressure. It makes me teary eyed... Genis, you're making a girl cry!

Lloyd must have believed me, being an idealist who likes to quote Dwarven Vows and all. You know, the one with better to be deceived then deceive. Yeah, cause he told Genis to lay off the interrogation. Jeez... that kid can be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

"So you really don't know how you got here or what that light was?" Genis asked one last time.

"No! I don't even know where we are!" I cried.

"House of Salvation near Triet." Genis said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Genis just rolled his eyes.

"So where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Obviously Triet if we're in the Triet House of Salvation." Genis says in a 'please use your head' voice.

"Oh. I knew that."

Of course I already knew that. I've beaten the game just, like, five times.

"So... can I go with you guys?" I asked. I mean, I'm dealing with Mary Sues and such here. If I had Lloyd and Company on my side then everything would be so much easier... maybe. Hmm... just how strong are Mary Sues and Gary Drews?

"What?! Why?" Genis yells.

"Please? I'm searching for some people. You guys are traveling, right? I'm sure that if I travel around I'll be able to find them." I pleaded my case.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier." Lloyd agrees.

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted.

"What?"

Oh Lloyd... I'm so glad that you're still young and unsuspecting. He trusts people so easily. If this had been after the Tower of Salvation I would have had a hell of a time trying to convince him to let me come with him with my crappy story.

"Thanks so much!" I thanked him.

"Fine..." Genis conceded.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Genis asked.

"..." Whoops. Forgot about the fighting thing...

"I'll take that as a no."

"Heh... I don't even have a weapon..." I told him.

"Then we'll get you one in Triet. Until then, try not to get in the way."

Jeez Genis... so cold... But I still love you! You're always in my team when I'm making a fool of Mithos! Hah! Take that Disco Lord!

"Well then, welcome to the group Cecilia!" Lloyd says happily.

"Thanks for letting me join!"

I know I'm on a mission and all... but this is just too much fun... I can only hope I don't get sidetracked and forget my goal...

Ehhh... I'll get over it once I break a rib or something. This _is_ Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**Commandant: (sobbing) Fia, how could you?!**

**Fia: No more sugar for you! (crushes candy cane)**

**Commandant: But why?! I was gonna use it for good!**

**Fia: Does that even make sense?**

**Commandant: Uh... maybe? I dunno. Anyways, I think that I made Genis a bit ooc. Does he seem ooc? I dunno. That's just how I picture him in my head. Untrusting and cautious...**

**Fia: So why did you give Genis most of the dialogue?**

**Commandant: Lloyd's way too nice for a scene where I need people to be suspicious of me. :3**

**Fia: I see...**

**Commandant: Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I really need people to tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad... **

**Next Chapter: Enter the King of Aghast-muffins!!!**


	3. Desert Fun and meeting the Mercenary

**Commandant: This chapter was such a pain to write...**

**Fia: Really? Why?**

**Commandant: It's so long... and my attention is elsewhere.**

**Fia: Holiday preparations.**

**Commandant: Right! So on with it!**

**Fia: Commandant does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Desert Fun and meeting the Mercenary**

Triet is so effing hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Lloyd and Genis explained why they were traveling and I met Noishe, they decided that it was time to leave for the desert; so now here we were.

The Desert of Death.

"It's so hot..." I moaned.

"Yeah..." Lloyd agreed with me as Noishe whined in agreement as well.

Genis didn't say anything. About ten minutes into the desert, Genis had started turning pink. In an attempt to save the kid from the pain of sunburns, I had offered him my coat. I mean from my experience, you only get sunburns on exposed skin. So, if you cover your skin you won't get sunburns there. Simple! But as fate would have it, my coat was black. Black trench coat, ha ha. Now, instead of burning Genis was baking.

"Hey Genis-" I started before I was interrupted by hissing.

"Sidewinders!!!" I shrieked as three of the snake monsters slithered their way towards us.

Lloyd and Genis instantly whipped out their weapons as I backed away.

"Ice or water magic Genis!" I called out to the half-elf. I wasn't exactly an expert on monsters but I at least knew that much.

A light blue rune instantly appeared under him.

"Oh, and when you have the time, cast Aqua Edge on yourself."

"Icicle!" Genis shouted.

True to it's name, a giant icicle appeared beneath the one of the Sidewinders and stabbed it, successfully killing it. Hmm... it usually takes more than that to kill those things in the game but this was reality... and that ice does look pretty sharp... Anyway, the moment the ice disappeared Genis started casting again.

Lloyd on the other hand, he was... trying to beat one of the snake with his wooden swords as it slithered around his attempts to hit it... Pbbffft! Oh my... heh heh. I know that this is a potentially dangerous situation and all, seeing as I've actually died from Sidewinders before, but... It just looks ridiculous!

Here's Lloyd, wearing that ridiculous outfit of his, waving his wooden swords around, with a frustrated expression. Then, here's the snake, slithering around his hits, complete with hissing and that weird tongue motion snakes do.

"Icicle!"

The air suddenly got very cold on my right...

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Dead snake staring at me! Dead snake staring at me!!!

"Pay attention!" Genis shouted.

"Sword Rain!"

I turned back to Lloyd's fight with the snake and... he was hitting it... Awww... well this isn't fun to watch anymore...

"Noishe is back." Genis said, walking up to me.

"Really? I didn't even notice that he was... Hey! My coat!"

Looks like he took my advice, but now my coat's wet!

"It was already wet before I casted Aqua Edge." he told me.

"Fr-from sweat?! EW!"

"So... did guys even think about helping me?"

We both turned to the swordsman. His swords were in their sheathe and he was looking at us with a put out expression.

"You can do it Lloyd!" I told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah! We believe in you, Lloyd!" Genis added.

"Whine."

"Guys..." he sort of sweat dropped.

Hmm... Did we just do an after battle quote thing? Weird... I wanna do another one!

Anyway, after walking for I don't know how long we finally got to the freaking desert town. And...! I get pushed into an animal pen. Right... Desians and Renegades...

"So why are we inside a pen?" I asked just for the sake of asking.

Genis pointed at the Desians or was it Renegades... We got out the moment the they were gone and went over to check out the wanted poster.

"So any particular reason for why you need to hide from the Desians?" I asked.

"We got into a little trouble with them... Am I this ugly?" Lloyd asked, staring at the wanted poster with complete and utter shock.

"It's good. They'll never find you with this…I think." Genis reassured him.

"I dunno. The hair and clothes are pretty accurate and I think that's all they really need..." I told them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey Lloyd! Wanna borrow my coat?" I offered.

"Yeah, Lloyd. Your hair isn't nearly as noticeable as your outfit." Genis added as he took the coat off and handed it to Lloyd.

"Isn't it a bit small?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you saying something about my height?" Genis and I asked at the same time.

After a "friendly" chat about what he meant exactly it was decided that Lloyd would not wear the coat and I made Genis keep it for now.

"So, we need to go to the fortuneteller now." Lloyd announced.

"Right, to find the Chosen One, mind if I stay out of this one? Oh, and if it's not much, I need money too. I still need a weapon." I told them.

"Alright. We'll meet you at the gate when we're done." Lloyd said after giving me some money.

"Right. I'll meet you there Captain." I said while walking away towards the shopping district.

So... a weapon... What to get. I need something not too heavy but no too light, so swords, axes, and chakrams are out of the question. I also suck at aiming so no bows. This sucks...

I came to the weapon shop and just stared at the weapons they had on display. What to get... Ooh. Nice shield... Ugh... I look gross. I stared at myself using the slight reflection of the shield. My brown eyes were staring back at me with a tired look and my brown hair was all wet and sticking to my face and neck. I was never one to care about appearances but still... Ugh...

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" the shopkeeper asked me. Right.

"Uh, I need a weapon that's not too heavy but not too light, and nothing long ranged." I told the shopkeeper.

"Not too heavy or light and not long ranged. That doesn't leave you with much, miss."

"I know." I told him.

"Alright. How about daggers?" he asked, showing me some daggers he had.

The design was simple. Just a short blade, a small hilt, on a handle. I picked one up. It was pretty light, but not too light... I tried holding it so that the non-sharp side went along my forearm. Ehh... I'm not gonna think too hard about this weapon stuff.

Wait... why did my neck suddenly feel so hot? This is really... uncomfortable. I reached up with my free hand and felt my neck. It was the necklace... My eyes instantly went to the crystal Origin gave me. It was... red. Wasn't it white before? Why was it red now? Dammit, Origin! Why didn't you explain what this thing does?

"How much?" I asked shaking off the uncomfortable feeling. Hopefully the shopkeeper didn't see the crystal change color.

"Three hundred for one."

Alright. So Lloyd and Genis gave me One thousand gald. One dagger equals three hundred gald and that'd leave me seven hundred gald. But just one dagger is so boring, so let's get two! Twice the power! Getting two daggers would equal six hundred gald... leaving me four hundred for whatever...

"Give me two!"

"Two? Do you even know how to use them , miss?" the shopkeeper asked.

"No, but I can learn. And the old man's criticism can help me learn as well." I said as I took out the gald and gave it to the shopkeeper.

"Alright."

The daggers came with sheathes and belts so I could wear them. I took the daggers and put the belts on. Weird... I never really liked belts.

So, armor now. I'll need something light. If it's too heavy I won't be able to move. So light armor... a leather guard, maybe?

After I bought the leather guard and put it on under my clothes (I need to by some new ones, jeans weren't made for fighting in) I went over to the gate to wait for Genis and Lloyd. Hmm... maybe I should go get them... Oh, there they are.

"Yo, Captain! Genis!" I called out, walking towards them.

"Captain...?"

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Well, we know where Colette's going so it's alright, I guess..." Genis muttered.

"So let's go."

Just as we were about to leave someone shouted at us to wait. The Desians! I forgot about them! We turned to the Desians. There were three of them. Notice how there are three Desians but only two of them talk? So weird.

"Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" Stupid#1 asked.

"Let's see... Yeah! He looks just like it!" Stupid#2 shouted.

"Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking." Genis smirked.

"Oh yeah! He is pretty cute. He'd make great bait! All he needs to do is lose the red jacket!" I shouted as a great idea struck me.

"B-bait?!" Lloyd asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, don't worry Captain. It won't be dangerous! You'll be fine! Trust me. If it was life threatening then I wouldn't use you for bait." I smiled.

"W-what?!"

"What kind a bait?" Genis asked as we continue to disregard the Desians.

"Heh, let's just say that if my plan is successful then Lloyd's gonna have a lot of fans." I laughed.

"You sound kind of scary." Lloyd muttered.

"I said not to worry."

"Uh! G-get him!" Stupid#1, I think, shouted. They were clearly angry that we weren't paying attention to them.

They Desians rushed at us and I quickly pulled out my newly bought daggers. Owwie! Nerves... Okay. Just stay calm... Do I know any techs? Oh, how was I supposed to know?!

Genis started casting as Lloyd rushed at one of the Desians. One of the Desians with the swords ran towards me and it took all I had not to turn around and run. Taking a deep breath I raised my daggers and formed a X to block the sword the Desian had swung at me. I tried to gain control of the weapon lock and get him away. From video gaming experience, if I got control over the weapon lock then the Desian would be forced away into a stagger. But, being a teen who's never really been into sports, the Desian was able to force me away, and I fell.

The Desian brought his sword up to finish me off, but the blow never came. The Desian was on the ground on fire. I instantly felt bile rise to my throat.

"Genis..."

Lloyd and Genis quickly finished the other two Desians off as I got to my feet.

"Heh... all talk." Lloyd smirked.

"Don't get cocky, Lloyd." I told him.

"Yeah, let your guard down and you'll regret it." Genis agreed.

"I'm not letting my guard down. It's just that they were..." Lloyd started before a ball of lightning shot out and shocked him until he was unconscious.

"Lloyd!"

Renegades... Two of them came through the gate and Genis instantly started spouting tears.

"I'm scared! Please don't hurt me... I'll be good." he cried.

I just let face fall into an expressionless mask and stayed silent. It was one of the things I was good at. Staying quiet.

The two renegades grabbed us as two more came and took Lloyd. We were led out of the gates. The moment we were out of the town, I don't know what happened, but things got really hazy. Then the next thing I knew, we were at the base. Did they knock us out?

The Renegades led Lloyd into the base and the next thing I knew, Genis was crying like crazy.

"What's going to happen to me? Lloyd forced me to come here. I didn't want to!" he cried.

"Alright! We'll let you go. Now get out of here!"

What a sap...

Genis grabbed my hand and started running.

"Thank you for freeing us, mister! I'll never forget this. Goodbye, mister!" Genis called out.

I dragged him away before the Renegade could reply, though.

"Okay. So Captain Lloyd's been captured. Now what?" I groaned the moment we weren't so close to the base anymore. Why did this have to be so tough?

"I- Noishe! You followed us here!" Genis exclaimed as he ran up to the protozoan.

"Hey, Cecilia! Maybe Noishe can help us save Lloyd!"

Right... maybe he could... To rescue Lloyd we need to find Colette and the others... Oh!

"Hey Genis! Can Noishe lead us to the Chosen one?"

"Uh... I don't know. Noishe, can you?" Genis asked the protozoan.

As an answer Noishe, sat down so Genis could get on. He did.

"I'll take that as a yes. Genis, go."

"What? But what about you?"

"I'll wait here. Noishe can't carry the both of us. When you find the Chosen and her companions come back here." I told him.

"But-"

"Go!" I shouted.

Noishe instantly sprang up and started running. Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn. Protozoans are fast. Well, all I can do now is wait...

...

...

...

I don't know how long I've waited, but I'm starting to wonder if Genis will show up... Wait. What...?

"Cecilia!"

I turned to the voice. It was Genis... and Co.

"Yo. I was wondering when you'd get back."

"Everyone! This is who I was telling you about!" Genis told the people behind him.

Colette, Raine, and... Kratos... Everyone, I have something to say. THE MERCENARY'S A GIANT!!! Seriously! He's about a foot taller than me. Six feet. Six feet tall! As if he wasn't already intimidating. This just adds to it.

Raine's less scary. She's only... five inches taller than me. But that look... Hmm... I wonder if Genis can be used as a shield if she decides to suddenly go insane on me...

Colette looks nice. She's actually pretty short, you know. Two inches taller than me maybe? And she's the only one smiling at me. Heh heh... she looks like she'd listen to whatever I had to say. Maybe she can help me with my plans for the Captain...

"Hi, my names Cecilia."

"My name is Raine Sage. I want to thank you for looking after Genis." Raine said.

Looking... after Genis? She thinks that I was looking after Genis? You actually think I can look after Genis? More like he was looking after me.

"I'm Colette! Colette Brunel." Colette burst out.

"Nice to meet you Colette. I've heard about you from Genis and Lloyd." I told her before turning to the mercenary.

"And you?"

"Kratos Aurion."

"Right. Now, about Lloyd..."

Hmm... Kratos... I won't lie. I don't like him. But he certainly is a looker... Looks like I have more bait...

* * *

**Commandant: ...**

**Fia: Not talking? Well, this is new.**

**Commandant: ...**

**Fia: So... why don't you like Kratos? He's so... (blushes)**

**Commandant: ... Don't feel like explaining... Fia...**

**Fia: Right. Please review! It was Commandant's first try at writing a fight scene, so tell her what you think!**

**Commandant: And with this, I release you for the holidays.**

**Fia: Really?! YES! (vanishes)**

**Commandant: Happy holidays. :)**

**Next Chapter: First Kill in the Hunt!**


	4. The First Kill

**Commandant: Ha-cha! And I'm back! Aren't you glad, Fia?!**

**Fia: Yay...**

**Commandant: That's it? Thought you'd be more excited... You sure are a strange muse... so unorthodox...**

**Fia: Do you even know what unorthodox means?**

**Commandant: I dunno... Pretty sure I used it correctly though.**

**Fia: *sigh* Commandant doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First Kill**

"So Cecilia, um, why are you traveling?" Colette asked as Kratos slashed anyone or anything that got in our way on our mission to rescue Lloyd. I actually felt the blood drain from my face when I saw his sword go through the first Renegade to charge at us.

"Huh? Didn't Genis tell you? I'm looking for some people." I told her, trying to ignore Kratos. I have to get used to this. I have to get used to this...

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Raine asked.

"Some people."

"Who exactly?" she asked, not budging on the question.

"Does it matter? As long as I don't get in your way then it's okay."

Whoops. That sounded kinda... bratty... But it's true! As long as I don't get in their way of trying to regenerate the world then it's alright if I'm here!

Kratos suddenly had his sword at my throat.

"You may, however, be a threat to the Chosen one's life." he said in an emotionless tone.

"Mister Kratos!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Genis scowled.

I stared at the sword at my throat. Wow... This is a bit extreme don't cha think?

"Kratos." Raine warned.

"Am I?" I asked, staring him straight in the eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, and not in the good way, he finally pulled his sword away. Gawd... I thought I was gonna die! Stupid Kratos! Another reason why I don't like you! You don't go around threatening kids! Well, I don't think Kratos' the type to kill kids, but still!

So... we were just following Kratos here. Meaning if we got lost, it was his fault. We suddenly got to this room full of... stuff. Junk? Technological crap. You get the point.

"Ooh!" Raine murmured, a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

"Uh... come on! Let's hurry and find Lloyd!" Genis cried out franticly.

So this is why Raine wasn't there during the Botta fight? Ruin-mania... a fearsome thing indeed... Even with Lloyd in possible danger, her obsession rules all...

"Bu-" Raine started before I interrupted her.

"Why don't you guys go on? I'll stay back here with Raine." I offered.

Kratos looked ready to object, no ways in hell would he leave the team healer with some kid he barely knew. Yeah... a kid. Ooh, danger! Actually, Genis is pretty dangerous but that's besides the point. Luckily Raine agreed. Yays! No fighting Botta for me!

"A-are you sure Cecilia?" Genis squeaked, clearly not wanting me there when Raine goes crazy.

"Yeah. Sure. Now go rescue the Captain!" I smiled.

It didn't take long for Raine to start her ruin-mania. This stuff wasn't even ruins! Well I guess magitechnology is as good as ruins to her...

I rolled my eyes as she ranted to herself about magitechnology and it's greatness. Huh... this place is sorta like a Best Buy... There's stuff everywhere. It's actually kinda neat. Time to wander off and ignore Raine! You know, this stuff would be cool if I actually understood what it did. To me, it's just a bunch of wires, screens, and metal. So uninteresting. Huh? What's that? Shiny...

I went over to this weird metal table with a computer on it. Hmm... Ah! It was a gem. A pretty stone of deep blue mounted on a gold-ish bronze crest. EXSPHERE!!! I picked it up. Well, I'll be needing one if I were to get out of this Tales of Symphonia world alive... And it's just here. Who in their right mind leaves a exsphere out in the open? I should...

But stealing goes against what I was taught. I really do need an exsphere... but stealing would be wrong. What to do? What to do? What to do...

"So, why did you offer to stay back with me?" Raine asked.

I turned around and clasped my hands together. Wow... I didn't expect for her ruin-mode to end that quickly...

"Mind as well get the interrogation over with quickly," I said. "I don't think I can handle both you and Mister Sunshine at the same time. Though I don't see why you guys would need to question me..."

"Hmmph, why are you traveling?" she asked while studying me

"To find some people."

"Who?"

Should I tell her? It might a good thing if people knew about my hunt but at the same time...

"I can't tell you."

She looked at me suspiciously at that.

"I'm not interested in harming the Chosen one if that's what you're worried about." I sighed. Jeez, is that all they ever think about? Because they don't know me well enough, I'm instantly deemed a threat to the Chosen one. Hah! Give me break.

"In case you didn't know, I wanted to travel with Genis and Lloyd, before they told me they were looking for the Chosen one." I told her.

"I see... Well then, we should get going. However, if you do anything that puts Colette, Lloyd, or Genis in danger..." she warned, finally ending her interrogation.

Seems like she only cares for the safety of Lloyd, Genis, and Colette. If I prove that I'm not a danger to them, then I'm okay. I can only hope Kratos is that way... Hmm... I think Raine is more cautious than Kratos. Kratos just needs to fulfill his duty. Raine on the other hand actually cares for Colette. If she's letting me off like this then Kratos may not even interrogate me!

Sheesh! I shouldn't over think this. Just go with the flow. With the flow. Oh! Right! That exsphere! I looked at the thing. I think... I'll take it. Sometimes rules and morals are gonna have to be bent if I intend to get out of this alive.

I pocketed the exsphere before following Raine out of the room. No ways am I putting that exsphere thing on me without at least checking with Lloyd on how. Best be safe and actually learn how to use it before equipping it.

It wasn't very hard finding the room where Lloyd and the others were. Just follow the trail of destruction Kratos left behind. There was broken Raybits and things you only see in bad action movies everywhere. I know he's had four thousand years to do his thing, but how can he kill in front of children? Most people don't want children to see this sort of stuff. But I guess Genis and Colette aren't ordinary children. They need to get used to this stuff...

After much vomiting, I entered the room looking like hell after Raine who wasn't even fazed by the carnage. The half-elf teacher instantly went over to Botta's destroyed weapon, a glint in her eyes. Ooh. Strange looking sword... It must be a ruin related thing! I dunno. Is it?

"Isn't this a..." she murmured.

"Yo, captain."

"Professor! Cecilia!" was the swordsman's reply.

"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." Raine said as she shot a glance at Genis. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you."

"No, I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized to the half-elven teacher.

"Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long." Kratos interrupted.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get going?" I agreed. "This _is _an enemy base and all."

"You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." Raine told us.

Seriously? She opened the escape route? When? Oh... when we were in that room... Whoa. She's good. How does she figure how to use all that stuff in such a short time? Wasn't that her first experience with technology? Cool...

You know... Getting in takes longer then it does to get out. Getting out really is easier. We're still just following Kratos but this time there aren't any Renegades rushing at us with swords. Good for them! That'll really lessen their casualties!

The moment we were out of the base Noishe pounced on Lloyd, covering him with protozoan slobber.

"Noishe! You came, too?" Lloyd said in a surprised tone.

"Duh. Did ya really think he'd stay behind while you where in danger?" I asked.

"I have a question." Raine interrupted. "This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the exspheres that Genis spoke of?"

"It would seem so." Kratos answered her.

"Oh yeah, you use an exsphere, too." Lloyd said.

"...So you noticed."

"Duh. It's just out there. It's not like you're hiding it or anything." I muttered.

"What are they, exactly?" Raine asked.

"It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Kratos told her.

"Yeah! Let's get back to Triet! I have questions I want to ask about exspheres as well." I agreed.

And!!! We're back to the Desert of Death. Since Kratos was now here, I kept whining and complaining to a minimum. Actually, I didn't complain at all. Now that the adults are here I'll have to be more professional. Neh. I'll just stay quiet. But would that seem suspicious?

"Hey Cecilia," Lloyd interrupted me from my train of thought after complaining about the heat for the fiftieth time. "You're not complaining as much as you were about the heat. Why?"

I smirked at the swordsman.

"I have three words for you, Captain. Mind over matter!" I shouted while pointing at him. "I'll admit that the intense heat of this desert took me by surprise at first but not anymore! This heat is nothing! Mind over matter, Captain. Mind over matter!"

Everyone was staring at me by the end of my rant. My face went red. Ha ha... I hate it when people stare at me...

"Uh... I mean..."

"What does 'mind over matter' mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Captain. It means that be strong in mind. This heat is physical, it's matter. Don't care about the matter, captain. It isn't important. The mind is what's important. Focus on that." I explained. At least, I think that's the definition...

"And that's where Lloyd fails." Genis smirked.

"I'm afraid I have to agree. Lloyd doesn't have the patience for your 'mind over matter' technique." Raine sighed sadly.

"Well then, think about something other then the heat." I muttered.

"Mind over matter..." Kratos murmured. What? Was he gonna say something about my method?

"Is not as simple as it seems. Many do not have the patience. Training is required."

"Train-"

No wait... Learning is training. Training is the basis of everything. Eh...

"Yes. I trained." I told him tonelessly before walking ahead in order to avoid the mercenary. He's most likely gonna stay in the back where I was.

And... I totally zoned out for the rest of the trip back to Triet. Like what I do when I'm in history class. Go into autopilot and be there in body but not mind. Before I know it we're back in Triet! Right before nightfall... Damn! Time for the inn conversation.

"Ehhh... Hey, Lloyd?"

The young swordsman turned towards me.

"Yeah?"

"How do you use an exsphere?" I asked.

"Just attach it to your skin." he told me.

"Just like that? No ill side effects?"

"Not if it has a keycrest."

"Great! Thanks, captain." I thanked him before turning to Raine, "Do you mind if I just stay out for a while?"

"Don't stay out too late." Raine told me before she led Lloyd and the other's to the inn.

Before leaving with the other's Genis took off my coat and handed it back to me, "Here's your coat."

"Thanks." I said, taking the coat back.

Kratos sent me a suspicious stare before leaving with the other's. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at the stare. He's suspicious? Of what?! I didn't do anything! Oh yeah... staying outside when everyone else is at the inn. But Raine wasn't suspicious... was she?

"Who cares?" I muttered out loud before heading towards Noishe's pen.

"Hey, Noishe?" I asked while fiddling with the exsphere I took from the Renegade base. Just stick it on like a sticker... and voila. Done. Feels weird, like a sudden electrical shock of energy, like a sugar rush. The protozoan turned towards me.

"I'm bored."

He gave me a look, like, "What do you expect me to do about that?"

"I dunno. Humor me?" I suggested. Noishe whined before nodding his head to indicate something was behind me.

I turned around. It was... the mercenary man. Drat!

"Hi." I greeted him.

"..."

"Fine, ignore me." I muttered, heading back towards the inn. Looks like Lloyd isn't gonna follow Krat-man.

"Cecilia."

I froze. Voice clearly states that I'm not to take another step.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him.

He stared at the crystal Origin gave me for a while before speaking up.

"Where did you get that crystal?"

"I found it." I lied. Speaking of the crystal, it was burning again. I instinctively grabbed it. It was red again...

"Don't lie to me. That crystal isn't something you just 'find'. Who gave it to you?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I..." Why was the damn thing burning?! It... My thought was interrupted by a soft melodious voice.

"Hello."

I looked up from the crystal and saw... the most beautiful lady. She had cocoa brown skin, thick, wavy dark hair, pretty chocolate brown eyes and... you get the picture.

I felt my face droop. Could this be? So soon? No! I shouldn't make such assumptions! I-!

The woman ignored me and instead sent a dazzling smile in Kratos' direction. Too dazzling... My heart sank. Suspicion confirmed.

She took a step towards Kratos, but the mercenary just stared at her. Probably deciding whether or not she was a threat.

"Stop right there!!" I shouted. The woman and Kratos both turned to me. I felt heat rise up to my face. Did I seriously just shout that?

"Uhh..."

She started to smile at me before her eyes landed on Origin's crystal. Her eyes widened in shock before glaring at me.

"So your the one..." she murmured in her song like voice. I flinched at the way she said that. Kratos frowns at her tone.

"They told me to be cautious of you but you're nothing more than a child!" she laughed.

What the heck did she mean? I noticed Kratos' hand had went to his sword. Does he sense danger? I mimicked Kratos and took out my daggers.

"I don't want to do this... but," she whispered sadly before glaring at me once again, "this is for the best!"

I barely had time to register the fact that she was attacking. I felt tears well up when her fist connected with my shoulder. I don't think she was aiming for my shoulder, but thanks to my exsphere I was able to dodge her initial hit.

I stumbled backwards and she was charging at me again. I clumsily raised my daggers to block.

"Demon Fang!"

Super Kratos to the rescue!

The Mary-Sue flinched at the attack. She turned to glare at Kratos before charging at him.

Watching the two of them fight is amazing... It's like dancing. Their movements are smooth and flowing, synchronized perfectly to attack, dodge, block. But this isn't what I wanna see! How is it that the Sue and Kratos are an even match?! Shouldn't Kratos be beating the Sue to a bloody pulp?! Oh, right. He's holding back cause I'm here...

Isn't there anything I can do to help?! Don't I know any techs?

_Try Fireball or Demon Fang._

The heck...? Was that Origin? Okay... weird... There's a voice in my head, but this is a self insert so it's perfectly normal, right? RIGHT?! Please don't tell me I'm going insane!!

I tried casting the spell anyway. It was actually pretty easy. Strange, seeing as I'm not an elf of half-elf, but it was easier then trying to fight with my daggers. Fireball didn't really have an incantation, I just tried concentrating like what Genis does when he's casting. I felt this weird, warm energy rise up to my chest, until it felt like I either let the feeling go or explode. I let it go...

"Fireball!" I shouted. The feeling disappeared as fire began forming, then flying towards the Sue.

The Sue let out a shriek when the fireballs hit her. She glared at me, her eyes full of murderous intent.

She turned to charge at me. Big mistake. She turned her back to Kratos and there was a sword through her chest. I felt my knees wobble at the sight before collapsing.

The Mary-Sue, instead of dieing the way normal things do, turned into this weird sparkly, purple mist before dispersing.

Kratos sheathed his sword then turned to me, his expression... angry? The mercenary can show emotion when it doesn't have anything to do with Kvar?!

"What was that?" he demanded.

I mentally sighed. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Commandant: So, how was that? I think that it was a bit weird.**

**Fia: Review, please.**

**Commandant: Why are you a muse??? WHY?!**

**Next Chapter: Mental Chats and the Fire Seal**


	5. Fillerish Chapter

**Commandant: Haha, chapter four is up!**

**Fia: Finally?**

**Commandant: Yup! Sorry it took so long.**

**Fia: Commandant doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fillerish Chapter**

I found myself staring at a brown woodened ceiling, laying on a bed, feeling sticky and sweaty.

I immediately threw off the sheets and got off the bed before looking at my surroundings. I felt my right eye twitch when my eyes landed on the bed across from mine. It was occupied by a snoring brown haired swordsman. My face contorted into a scowl.

I know I shouldn't complain seeing as I didn't pay for the inn, but still! Why did I have to be stuck in a room with Lloyd and Kratos? Lloyd snores and Kratos just DOESN"T SLEEP! Why couldn't I had roomed with Colette? I know Raine doesn't trust me with Colette, but to be put in a room with Kratos... I kept getting that ticklish feeling you get when you're being stared at too. Jeez, I'm not that interesting am I, Kratos?

Hmm... let's see... What exactly happened yesterday? We killed a Mary Sue, then...

_(Flashback begin)_

_"You... who are you?"_

_I gulped, staring at the sword that was pointed at my throat._

_"I'm..." what do I say? "a super awesome, amazing huntress come from your worst nightmare to test your strength and power against super beautiful, amazing woman who are obsessed with you as well as help you deal with them because I can sense them." Right? Origin's crystal warns me when one is near..._

_"..."_

_CHEEKY! And sarcastic! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the impending doom to come._

_One second... Two seconds..._

_"Kratos?" I opened my eyes. What was taking so long? Oh please don't tell me he plans on making me suffer a slow and painful death; have mercy Kratos!_

_My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. Surprise... that's putting it lightly. I'm pretty sure I saw the most terrifying thing one could see in the Symphonia realm._

_"Kr-Kratos..." I managed to stammer out._

_The mercenary... he was... He was really pale and sweating terribly. Like he was terrified of what I told him._

_"Kra-"_

_He abruptly turned around._

_"You share a room with Lloyd and me." _

_"Wait, what?!"_

_But the mercenary was already gone. Weird guy... I turned to Noishe. The protozoan stared at me with a 'WTH' expression._

_I just shrugged._

"_Weird guy…"_

_(Flashback end)_

I looked around the room again. No Kratos... Did I oversleep? Nah, couldn't have. My internal clock would never allow it!

I yawned as I got up and grabbed my coat and daggers, putting the coat and belts on, before exiting the room. Does this place have a clock? I scanned the inn. There's nobody here except for the receptionist who's looking kind of dead.

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist. She looked up at me tiredly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Six fifty." she answered, stifling a yawn.

"Thank you, oh, do you know if any of my friends have left the inn yet? There's a blonde girl and a silver haired woman and boy."

"Still up in their rooms." she yawned.

"Thank you."

What to do now... brush my teeth and wash my face. Where could I find a shop that sells toothbrushes and decent toothpaste?

_Toothbrush? Toothpaste?_

"Or-Ori-!"

_Quiet! Kratos already knows that you know about me. It is in your best interest that he doesn't know that I can communicate with you._

"Okay..." I whispered. It wouldn't be good for people to see me talking to myself. I really hope no one hears me whispering to myself. I shouldn't be surprised about this mind talk thing. Origin is the Mr. Voice. Origin is the Mr. Voice. The Mr. Voice is completely normal. It's completely normal. It has to normal...

"Oh! Right! Do you know where I can get a toothbrush?"

_Humans brush their teeth? That is... disturbing... I fail to see the purpose in "brushing" your teeth._

"... Never mind... I'll ask Colette or someone... You know where I can wash my face?"

_The large body of water that is the oasis? Teeth brushing..._

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the oasis. I looked down at the water when I got to the oasis. It looks really deep... I kneeled down, scooping up some water, then splashing it on my face.

"What are you doing?"

I turned at the voice.

"Good morning, Superman." I greeted the mercenary, wiping the water away with my sleeve. He seems calmer... Did he really accept that outlandish explanation I gave him? He did look a little scared of the thought of Mary Sues... Guess fear really does do strange things to people...

Kratos raised an eyebrow at the nickname I gave him. He really is a Superman you know. He's got super- angelic- strength! He's got super- angelic- hearing! He can fly! He's got a cape!!! Instead of kryptonite, his weakness is tomatoes! He's Superman!

Ugh... where's the coffee when you need it?

"I was gonna wash my face, anyway, do you know where I can get a toothbrush?"

"Toothbrush?" Kratos asked, giving me a weird look. Don't tell me they don't brush their teeth here in Symphonia land!

"Ignore me." I told him.

"We leave Triet in half an hour." Kratos told me, walking away.

"Half an hour is... seven thirty..." I mumbled, walking back to the inn. There was something cooking when I got back to the inn.

"Your elf friend's cooking." the receptionist said dreamily, pointing to a door that I suppose led to the kitchen. I blinked. What's with her?

"Did you happen to see a tall dude wearing purple come by?" I asked.

"Uh-huh..." she sighed, her eyes had this weird sparkle to it. She was kinda fidgety, too.

"I see..." I murmured, pushing the door to the kitchen open. Genis was making some eggs while I scanned the kitchen. Everyone but Lloyd was here.

"Good morning Cecilia." Colette chirped while spreading some butter on her toast.

"Good morning Colettie." I greeted her, using Alice's nickname for Colette from Dawn of the New World. Colette tilted her head to the side at the nickname.

"G'morning Raine. Genis." I greeted the two half-elf siblings. Raine was drinking a cup of coffee while reading.

"Good morning." they both mumbled.

"Anyways, Kratos... the receptionist out there?" I grinned, grabbing a cup of coffee for myself. The mercenary looked at me from where he was sitting. "Total fangirl~"

Kratos was out of his seat immediately.

"I'll be outside." he announced calmly before exiting the room.

_You shouldn't have told him._

"But that would be mean." I whispered under my breath, grinning.

_My seal deserves it._

"Sadist!" I hissed, taking a sip of my coffee. "Ugh! Do we have any milk or something?"

"Um, we have cream!" Colette smiled, gesturing towards a pitcher on the table.

"Bitter coffee..." I muttered, grabbing the pitcher.

* * *

"So, like, why didn't any of us try to wake Lloyd up?" I asked, arms crossed.

"It's easier said then done," Genis sighed. "Better to just let him wake himself up."

"Jeez." I groaned, wringing my wrists. Annoying habit I picked up when I was about eleven. Either I start wringing my wrists or I start tapping my foot. I like wringing my wrists better but it always makes me seem nervous. Off topic…

Right at that moment Lloyd decided to join us.

"You overslept." I stated the obvious.

"Right… sorry."

"So! We head towards the fire seal now right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for Kratos first." Genis mumbled.

"Where is Superman, anyway?"

Genis shrugged.

Fire seal… wonder what it'll be like…

_Hot._

Ha ha, very funny. I know that! Just… will it be hard?

_As in…?_

The monsters.

_Ah… yes, the monsters will prove a challenge for you._

Since I can't do much cause I suck at close combat; do I know any spells other than fireball?

_You know the basic spells, such as Aqua Edge and Wind Blade._

Huh… that's all?

_The rest is up to you._

"Jeez…" I crossed my arms. This was gonna be annoying. A peppy, chirpy voice interrupted me from my line of thought.

"Oh! Mister Kratos!"

"Kratos, where were you?" an annoyed half elven teacher demanded, "I knew we would have to wait for Lloyd, but you too?"

"I bet he was trying to hide from fangirls." I snickered.

Kratos' expression was... indescribable... Embarrassed? Disgusted? No... it was the sweatdrop expression!

"Yeah, crazy and obsessed." Genis added.

"You shouldn't make fun of him like that." Colette scolded.

"Okay… what'd I miss?" Lloyd asked, chomping on a piece of toast he probably stole from the inn kitchen.

"Kratos has a fan, and because of that Cecilia and Genis are now making fun of him." Colette frowned.

"We're not making fun of him." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, it's his own fault for running away like that!"

"Pfft! Real-"

"Lloyd!" Kratos interrupted the brunette. He held out a pair of swords.

"Wha? Swords! Real metal swords! You mean..."

"We're heading towards the fire seal, you're wooden swords wouldn't last."

"Thanks Kratos!" the twin swordsman grinned while taking the swords.

"We should get going now." the mercenary said, turning around.

Oyako...? Was Kratos embarrassed?

"What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing Genis, nothing. On to the fire seal!"

* * *

**Commandant: Took so long to update a not very long chapter...**

**Fia: Bad Commandant. You didn't even get to the fire seal.**

**Commandant: Well I will next time! Next time it's the fire seal for sure! Right! Please review!  
**


End file.
